


Кавалер роз

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Tytania
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая, но поучительная история о том, как Идрис хотел слишком много и почитал себя умнее прочих - а в результате получил только шесть футов земли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кавалер роз

**Author's Note:**

> Это старый фанфик, написанный в 2013 году, до выхода четвертого и пятого томов "Титании". Поэтому он совершенно АУшен по отношению к канону, в нем почти все персонажи живы и в своем уме.

Когда заканчивается заседание, и лорд Аджиман удаляется первым - так учитель выходит из класса после звонка, оставляя детей на свободе, - тогда Идрис думает злорадно, что с Ариабартом, пожалуй, покончено. От этой грязи он долго не отмоется: ах, бедняжечка, проиграл с треском заведомо выигранную битву. Никто другой не сумел бы, наверно, так "обдернуться", тут нужен особенный талант. И даже если Ариабарта не отправят в отставку немедленно, все равно Идрису он более не соперник, он сам себя закопал. До чего жалкое у него лицо - право, не будь Идрис занят, наверно, приласкал бы его ради смеха: ну-ну, лорд Ариабарт, не убивайтесь, успеете еще погибнуть в следующий раз, в следующем бою. Но стоит ли тратить время на утешение бесполезного человека? Пусть адъютант или горничная целует его синие глаза, а Идриса увольте, он не занимается благотворительностью, у него есть дела поважнее.  
\- Лорд Жуслан, - говорит Идрис, - я бы хотел побеседовать с вами. Помните, мы договаривались на прошлой неделе?  
\- Боюсь, я позабыл, лорд Идрис, - вежливо и холодно отвечает Жуслан. - Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь перенести нашу беседу на другой день? К сожалению, сегодня я занят.  
На прошлой неделе Ариабарта не было в Ураниборге; стоило ему появиться - и у Жуслана отшибло память. Идрис глотает оскорбление и улыбается, Идрис знает: еще рано ссориться с Жусланом, он может пригодиться, он опасный противник. С ним хорошо жить в мире, раскланиваться, приглашать в гости, на чай, в постель; Идрис охотно протянет ему руку и перетянет на свою сторону, и отдаст ему половину власти, когда получит власть. Ну хорошо, не половину, треть, но ведь треть - это много, гораздо больше того, что сейчас есть у Жуслана. Как глуп он будет, если откажется от дружбы с Идрисом, если вспомнит о чести, о верности, об интересах клана Титания...  
И как глуп он будет, если все-таки променяет Идриса - на Ариабарта.

***

Теодора приходит точно в назначенное время, снимает часы и кладет у подушки, снимает платье, туфли, чулки, белье и украшения, ложится голая на спину и берет книгу. От нее пахнет потом, чужими духами, лилиями, вишневым вареньем; даже Идрис может без труда догадаться, где она была и чем занималась: спала с девчонкой в гостинице, ела пирожные прямо в постели, рассыпала крошки по груди и давала девчонке облизать испачканные пальцы. А потом, попрощавшись нежно, явилась к Идрису - чтоб развалиться перед ним, раздвинув ноги, и перелистывать страницы, не притворяясь, читая внимательно, прилежно, с интересом. Он думает, что должен наказать ее за это презрение, должен отомстить ей, поставить на место; но у него не получается даже разозлиться по-настоящему, не то что захотеть ее. Что она читает так увлеченно, чему улыбается, приподнимая брови? Идрис не спрашивает, не опускается до вопросов, и садится в кресло: чем дальше от нее - тем лучше. Может быть, велеть ей прикрыться, все-таки она ведет себя непристойно. А впрочем, и так сойдет.  
\- Ты могла бы принять душ, - говорит Идрис. - От тебя пахнет.  
\- Поэтому ты сегодня не хочешь? - отвечает Теодора, не отрываясь от книги. - Ну-ну. Мне-то, собственно, все равно.  
\- С кем ты была?  
\- Какое тебе дело? Я же тебя не ревную к мужчинам, не ревнуй и ты меня к женщинам.  
Идрис пожимает плечами: ревновать Теодору - пустая затея, она, того гляди, подумает, что он в нее влюблен. Какой вздор, он иногда почти сожалеет, что переспал с нею; приятно ставить твердые условия и покупать красотку за подачку, но если красотка оборачивается паучихой - грош цена ее ласкам. Она его не то что не боится - она над ним смеется, не стесняясь, и дразнит, шире раздвигая бедра: на, смотри, если еще не надоело. Идрису надоело, он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, и думает о чем угодно, о ком угодно, лишь бы не о Теодоре.  
\- Малютка Франсия очень мила, - произносит Теодора задумчиво, - да, очень мила.  
\- Раз не получилось с Жусланом - спишь с его любовницей?  
\- А ты завидуешь?  
\- Еще чего, - отвечает Идрис, - что за радость - подбирать чужие объедки?  
\- Уж лучше так, чем голодать.  
\- В конце концов, на что ты намекаешь?  
\- Так, ни на что. Просто сейчас я ближе к лорду Жуслану, гораздо ближе, чем ты, мой милый.  
"Но только он мне уже не нужен", - договаривает она и снова шелестит страницами. "Но только я уже ничего не могу от него получить", - додумывает за нее Идрис. Теодора мстит легко и празднично, развалясь на гостиничных подушках, целуясь с Франсией всласть; а ему такая месть не по плечу, он не женщина, он так не сумеет. Он ни за что не прикоснется к Франсии: да, у него тоже не получилось с Жусланом, но ему не нужны замены, он обойдется, он слишком горд. И кроме того...  
\- И кроме того? - спрашивает Теодора.  
И кроме того, он знает, что Ариабарт все равно его не захочет.

***

\- Это зависть, лорд Идрис, - говорит Аджиман. - Поверьте мне, это обычная древняя зависть.  
Он очень бледен, но благосклонен и любезен, как всегда, он приподнимает руку и гладит Идриса по щеке. Разве не так же равнодушно и ласково он прикасается к своим любовницам, когда Идриса нет рядом? Нет, думает Идрис, конечно, нет, лорд Аджиман не станет равнять его с женщинами, вертихвостками, вторым сортом. Он видит в Идрисе соратника, может быть - преемника, и ни в коем случае не предателя, ведь Идрис чист перед ним, Идрис не умышлял против него, не пытался убить. Имена преступников известны, осталось лишь схватить их, с позором доставить в Ураниборг и осудить: пусть все видят, что перед законом равны все, даже князья Титания. Но Аджиман отчего-то медлит и не желает отдавать приказ об их аресте, преувеличивает слабость, отмахивается, когда Идрис пытается заговорить напрямую - или, как сейчас, затыкает ему рот, прикладывает пальцы к его губам. И Идрис целует - а что еще остается, Аджиман и на ложе болезни не только любезен, но еще и настойчив, самовластен, и не потерпит отказов.  
\- А теперь помолчите и выслушайте меня, лорд Идрис. Вы слишком торопитесь, и, право, мне начинает казаться, что вы заметаете следы.  
\- Лорд Аджиман!..  
\- Помолчите. Или вы заметаете следы, или вы смертельно завидуете лорду Жуслану и лорду Ариабарту. Между прочим, зависть - весьма опасное чувство, напрасно вам не объяснили этого раньше. Вы теряете голову, вы не хотите рассуждать логично, вы раздуваете конфликт, вы провоцируете гражданскую войну. Все это довольно глупо.  
\- Глупо преследовать тех, кто покушался на вашу жизнь?  
\- Древние придумали прекрасную штуку - презумпцию невиновности. Никогда не слышали о ней, а?  
\- Они виновны, им выгодна ваша смерть.  
\- Одно не связано с другим, моя смерть выгодна и вам, должен ли я обвинять вас?  
\- Что же мне делать, лорд Аджиман? - спрашивает Идрис и снова целует его прохладную руку. - Что вы мне посоветуете?  
\- Я бы посоветовал вам удалиться от дел, лорд Идрис, и выращивать розы вместе со мною.  
\- Убежать?  
\- Проявить немножко благоразумия. Поверьте, политика не для вас, вы можете погибнуть, если не уйдете.  
\- Но тогда я отдам свою жизнь ради клана Титания... и ради вас.  
\- Поверьте, ни мне, ни клану не нужны такие жертвы. Хотя, - с улыбкой добавляет Аджиман, - от маленьких подарков стыдно отказываться.  
\- Вы шутите, но я не шучу, - отвечает Идрис. - Но я не хочу ни умирать, ни уходить в отставку, я не могу отступить перед ними. Я не предатель, я нужен Титании.  
Пусть Ариабарт выращивает розы вместе с вами, лорд Аджиман. Пусть он станет удобрением для ваших роз.

***

Клан Титания не припомнит таких странных похорон, новый Безземельный лорд, сам того не зная, вводит новую моду, учит проявлять милосердие к погибшему врагу. Идриса хоронят без речей и салютов, но на кладбище стоят бок о бок плачущие сестры, растерянный длинный Радомаз, Теодора в траурной вуали, как вдова, постаревший Аджиман, опирающийся на трость, и, рядом с ним, словно сыновья, Жуслан и Ариабарт, победители в последней войне. Охрана топчется поодаль, оглядывается - не лезут ли мятежники из-за памятников, не выпрыгивают ли из могил? Нет, вокруг ни души, посторонних не пускают на кладбище, пока могильщики не закончат свою работу, пока над Идрисом не вырастет аккуратный красноватый холмик. Прямая Теодора наклоняется, опережая родственников, и бросает горсть земли на гроб, прощается с Идрисом навсегда. Ей нечего бояться, теперь ее точно не тронут, не притянут к ответу за чужие проделки и преступления. А если и попытаются привязаться - что ж, она знает, что делать: шепнет Франсии на ушко, та замолвит словечко перед Жусланом, а он, так и быть, подойдет к Ариабарту, сидящему в кресле Безземельного лорда, обнимет сзади за плечи и скажет: "Давай оставим ее в покое, у нас есть дела поважнее".  
\- Бедный, бедный Идрис, - произносит Аджиман. - Умереть вот так, в двадцать четыре года, на пороге всего. Как жаль.  
Он усмехается и постукивает тростью по плитам дорожки: ему нисколько не жаль глупого мальчика Идриса, не послушавшего добрых советов. Казалось бы, куда как проще схитрить, выждать, чуть-чуть потерпеть - и заставить врага первым допустить ошибку: это азы даже не боевого, а дипломатического искусства, главное оружие клана Титания. Но Идрис так и не сумел им воспользоваться, Идрис был чересчур порывист и молод, а теперь уже не состарится. Аджиман никогда и не рассчитывал всерьез на этого прелестного убийцу, что ж, приятно сознавать, что чутье его не подвело. И еще приятнее любоваться Жусланом и Ариабартом, затянутыми в черные мундиры: они ломают потихоньку и традиции, и иерархию, не скрывают равенства и братства. "Чего вы хотите? - говорят о них в прогрессивных кругах. - Они не просто партнеры, а товарищи, они создают новую эпоху".  
\- Жаль, но согласитесь, он умер очень вовремя, - откликается Жуслан, не стесняясь: все равно его почти не слышно за стуком лопат и женским плачем. - Живым он доставил бы нам слишком много хлопот.  
\- Я бы предпочел оставить его в живых, - замечает Ариабарт. - Хотя, разумеется, это было бы опасно.  
\- О, лорд Ариабарт, он бы вас не пожалел, поверьте мне.  
\- Да, я знаю, он меня не любил. Впрочем, я не знаю, кого вообще любил наш Идрис, кроме себя самого.  
\- А я знаю, - с усмешкой говорит Аджиман. - И лорд Жуслан, я думаю, тоже догадывается.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Еще бы, это очевидно. И вы догадаетесь, лорд Ариабарт, если поразмыслите. Ну что ж, прощайте, господа, мне пора домой, мои розы требуют ухода, я рад был увидеться с вами.  
Они кланяются и смотрят ему вслед: он идет легко, как молодой, и трость ему не нужна - он кокетничает, хвастается "стариковской палкой", как другие хвастаются седыми волосами. Удалившись от дел, он разводит розы, и, может быть, тайком вздыхает об Идрисе: бедный мальчик стал бы лучшей розой в его саду. Но что сделано, то сделано, и плакать о былом - смешно и бесполезно. Жуслан украдкой сжимает руку Ариабарта - просто так, чтоб почувствовать сквозь перчатку его живое тепло, отвлечься от мыслей о смерти. Не то чтобы он боится умереть, но он предпочел бы успеть раньше Ариабарта - если только не получится романтически скончаться в один день. Впрочем, что толку сейчас думать об этом, у них впереди еще лет сорок, разберутся ближе к делу.  
\- Пожалуй, мы сейчас хороним нашу смерть. Красиво звучит, как ты думаешь?  
\- Идрис любил тебя? - спрашивает Ариабарт.  
\- Если это можно назвать любовью. Но даже если бы тебя не было...  
\- ...ты бы все равно ему не ответил, да?  
\- Вот именно, - улыбается Жуслан. - Но как хорошо, что ты все-таки есть.  
И как глуп бы он был, если б год назад поставил все состояние и свою жизнь на Идриса - а не на Ариабарта. 


End file.
